The legend of Zelda: Eight swords, Heroes of the dark realm
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: Two totally different boys that look similar both draw a four sword at the same time creating eight heroes. Four in which protect the dark realm. Find out what happens by reading this interesting tell based off of the comic four swords. Now updated! Check out the changes to chpt 1&2!
1. Legend begins

The Legend of Zelda: Eight swords, Heroes of the dark realm. Story version.

**A/N: This is version one, there will be two versions. Enjoy the newly updated story!**

One day in the beautiful Kingdom of Hyrule there was a boy named Link who was best friends with the princess, Zelda. Link always loved reading stories about famous heroes and hoped to one day also be famous. One time he came across a legend that wasn't complete. There was also a mirror that told a simular story. The mirror talked about 8 boys, 4 wearing colored jerkins and 4 wearing black jerkins. The boys wearing colored jerkins had on green, blue, red, and purple. The boys in the black jerkins had green, blue, red, and purple eyes, of course they all matched the jerkins of the first 4 boys. The mirrors main purpose was to show how dark and light would one day get along. There was also a part of the mirror explaining how the 8 boys all got separated and had forgotten who each other were. One had even lost it's human shape and took on the form of a wolf, most people thought the mirror was wrong.

The story , on the other hand, talked about another realm with people just like Hyrule, except they loved the dark. Then one day they needed a hero to save them from the evil creatures that started to lurk around in there darkness. A young man was supposed to be chosen to draw the four sword; he would then break into four. At the same time in the light realm another boy of the exact same age was to draw his four sword and break into four. The two sets of four boys would join together to defeat the evil creatures that snuck into both realms. There was no more information after this part. The other pages after this were left blank.

Link sat in bed thinking about this, both stories were different and it was kind of suspicious that the other pages were blank, I mean, what happens once they try to defeat the evil? No one would ever know unless it actually happens.

There was a knock on Link's door, he opens it and Zelda is standing there.

"Hi Zelda, what's up?" Link asked.

"Link, what have you been doing, we need you down in the court yard!" Zelda said panically.

"I have been up here reading the whole time; I didn't hear any explosions so I thought everything was all right." Link said.

Zelda grabbed Link and pulled him out to the court yard. The four sword was sitting there in its special holder.

"Zelda, this is the sword I was reading about!" Link called out excitedly.

"Link, you are the boy who was chosen to draw the four sword." Zelda told him.

"No way, I am only ten years old, and I am short, shouldn't the hero be someone tall and muscular?" Link asked.

"Link, it doesn't matter your size, it's the personality that counts." Zelda said encouragingly.

Link went over to the sword and pulled it, he instantly turned into four Links instead of one.

"Wow, the story's legend was true!" Link said.

There was a blue one, a purple one, a red one, and himself, the green one. Zelda scurried back into the house.

Suddenly a portal had opened and four more boys that looked very much like Link had came out.

They all had black jerkins, but eyes that matched Link's jerkins.

"Who are you guys?" Link asked the darker clothed Link like children.

"We are Shadow, hero of the dark realm." They said in unison.

"Okay, my name is Link and these are…"

The other three started to come up with names for each other, now they are Blue, Vio, and Red.

For the Shadows, the one with blue eyes was Shadow, the one with red eyes was Dark Shadow, the one with purple eyes was Scull, and the one with green eyes was Emerald of the forest, or for short, Emerald.


	2. Dark realm

All eight boys had different personalities, Red was kind and caring, Blue was easily irritated, Green was focused and on track, Vio was calm and wise, Shadow was mischievous and sneaky, Dark Shadow was a little more on track and tried to come up with planes, but still liked to party. Scull was the most joy full and loved to say, "Oh boy! Oh the joy!" And last, but not least Emerald who probably had the most magic and is really good at hiding. After everyone got to know each other a little some thing starange happened.

The wind started to blow really hard suddenly.

"What is going on?!" Blue asked.

A black portal appears and starts to suck them all inside.

"Ahhh!" Red screamed.

Soon all the Links had teleported through the portal to a strange place full of complete darkness. The lightning flashed above them and the thunder boomed so loudly the ground shook like an angry bull.

"This...was our home," Shadow said looking sadly at the trashed grounds.

All eight Links sadly sat there looking at the darkness that surrounded them.

"This is the dark realm, it may seem very scary, but it used to be brighter, you know like, right before the sun finishes setting the sky turns orange and pink. Except now, the whole sky is black and the sun is never out." Dark Shadow said.

"I get it, you mean it was always twilight, but now it is always midnight?" Vio said smartly solving the puzzle.

Suddenly dark shapes started to slither by and startled the Links.

Blue said, "What, in Hyrule, are those?!"

Shadow just glanced at him.

The snake like creatures wrapped around two of the Links and escaped with them.

"Help us!" They cried.

"Oh no, they took Shadow and Vio!" Link cried.

"We must get them back." Emerald said.

So the six Links left ran off to try to rescue their stolen friends.


	3. The rescue begins

The rescue

Vio and Shadow had been kidnapped by dark snakes and are being taken to an unknown place far away from the other Links. "I can't move!" Shadow yelled trying to free himself from the snakes grasp. Vio was just as scared as Shadow was, they didn't know what was going to happen to them. Finally the snakes drag Vio and Shadow into a dark cave. "Vio, try to hold your breath, there might be evil gasses around here!" Shadow said to Vio. Vio nods his head. A door closes in front of the cave entrance. Then, a small stream of light shone into the room. A figure walks in and says, "My name, is Vaati. And you guys will soon become my workers!" The person smiled. "No, I will never work for you!" Vio said.

Shadow said, "Vaati, don't hurt my friend, you can take me as your worker, but don't hurt Vio."

Vaati smiled and said, "So, Shadow, you are saying if I release Vio, you will work for me?"

Vio said, "Shadow, no!"

Vaati said, "Shadow yes!"

"Vaati, I will work for you, just let Vio go." Shadow said.

Vaati said, "Shadow, take a deep breath of the evil gasses and I will release Vio for you."

Shadow took a deep breath of the evil gasses and then coughed.

Vaati unstrapped Vio and let him go. Vio ran quickly to tell the others what had happened to Shadow.


	4. Delivering the message

_Delivering the message_

**A/N**

**I was supposed to post this chapter a few weeks ago.**

Vio catches up with the others to tell them what has happened to Shadow.

"Guys, I have just escaped from this guy named Vaati. He kidnapped Shadow!" Vio said.

"Oh no, what are we going to do now!" Red cried.

Blue said, "Let's attack that idiot then, no one kidnaps my friends and gets away with it!"

Link was sitting there staring out into the darkness. Then he said, "But it takes eight heroes to save both worlds."

"Link, it is too late to save Shadow, he has already become evil, but at the least we can protect ourselves." Vio said.

The seven Links decided to visit the towns to see if there was anything they could do to help.

The three dark Links were scared because now, if Shadow wanted to, he could bring them in and turn them evil too. Everyone had to keep their eyes open and watch for any danger that may come along.

You can now vote for this story on my profile.


End file.
